Kingdom of Joshland
The Kingdom of Joshland is a fictional Monarchy set in the Pearl of The Old World, the setting of the Tabletop Devil Saga Game. * Base: '''Severina, Paranaque * '''Government Type : '''Absolute Despotic Monarchy * '''Head of State and Government : Dennis * Current Domain : Officially Josh's house and compound, and its adjacent lots. Its subjects are estimated to encompass almost all of Severina, however. * Population : '''1000+ Brownies and other small Fae, the Derps * '''Military Power : 3 Brownie Companies, 1 Aerial Unit (Power), the Derps * Available Manpower: '''319 Brownies (Growth +60 per 5 Apolaki Rotations) Description Located in Severina at Paranaque, it is the current base of operations for the Derps. Its subjects include at least a thousand Brownies and small Fae from the surrounding forests. The lots specified above merely serve as the societal hub of those Brownies loyal to Joshland and do not represent their total number - some still maintain homes in the surrounding forests. The Brownies are intensely loyal to their lord Dennis out of gratitude, fear and admiration, due to his connections with the Derps (the Demifiend in particular) and their undying gratitude. '''Crises A crisis is a situation in which the Kingdom or its constituents are under threat. These threats can harm the health, stability or integrity of the kingdom and/or its citizens. Unlike normal state actions which are always available for as long as there is enough manpower, Crises need certain conditions met before they can be addressed. They also require approval from the head of state or any relevant officials before a solution is implemented. Failing to address a crisis appropriately usually causes long term problems for the Kingdom of Joshland. Examples of Crises would be : Banditry, Drought, Plague, etc etc Officials The Derps currently serve as officials of the fledgling state. Having more officials frees up Dennis and the Derps of responsibilities and allows for smoother operations within the kingdom. It also allows for the resolution of certain crises without needing Dennis' direct intervention. * King : Dennis * Marshall : Josh * Steward : Paolo * D.A.N.R : MJ (Mary Jane) Full details in the Officials Subpage. State Actions * Current Manpower 319/1000 (+60 per 5 Apolaki Rotations) When at his throne in Joshland, Dennis may spend manpower to bring about a desired effect in his kingdom or respond to state crises. These actions are implemented while the Derps are out traveling the Pearl. Depending on the difficulty or the severity of the chosen act, more brownies and time may be required. This can be expedited by assigning more Brownies to work, or assisting directly in the act. It should be noted that for actions with hazardous implications, a percentage of the manpower allocated may be lost, even if the act does not necessitate it to be spent. The list of actions and their descriptions are in the State Actions Subpage. Diplomacy Joshland's relations with other nation-states, or at the very least the factions in the Pearl. Full Section here Significant Relations * Lady of the South - Hostile, Does not recognize Joshland's sovereignty. * Fraternity - Neutral, Does not recognize Joshland's sovereignty. Military Forces What protects and asserts a state's sovereignty when diplomacy fails. Full Section here. Units * Power (Aerial, Essence Potency 4, Uncontrolled, Single) * Joshland 1st Company (Infantry, Essence Potency 1, Discipline 1, Brownie Horde) 4xp * Joshland 2nd Company (Infantry, Essence Potency1, Discipline 1, Brownie Horde) 4xp * Joshland 3rd Company (Infantry, Essence Potency 1, Discipline 1, Brownie Horde) 0xp Technology Its full complexity has not yet been revealed due to the Derpartment of Science and Technology not yet being implemented. Full Section here. Possible Research Focus * Agriculture Construction Infrastructure needed to improve the day to day operations of the kingdom. Each lot colonized has a number of building slots, meaning that one cannot construct structures on a lot that is full. Free Building Slots * Castle Joshland (4/4) * Farm Lot (4/4) * Spacious Wildberry Mango Lot (2/6)